Dásme um beijo?
by Injeburg
Summary: Durante uma missão o time Kakashi divide-se em duplas, Sakura e Sasuke ficam juntos. Quando ambos caem num buraco, será que acontece alguma coisa? ... Fic também no AS e no Nyah


Capitulo 1

"Dás-me um beijo?"

O time 7 estava noutra missão, desta vez andava atrás de três ninjas que roubaram uns pergaminhos da alta importância para Konoha.  
Os nossos ninjas saltavam rapidamente de árvore em árvore, indo Kakashi e Sasuke à frente, seguidos por Naruto e Sakura mais atrás.  
Eles pararam num pequeno prado e decidiram uma estratégia, de modo a ser mais fácil encontrar os ditos ladrões.  
– Muito bem, vamo-nos dividir em duplas. Eu e o Naruto, a Sakura e o Sasuke. Estão todos de acordo?  
– Hai. – Responderam Sakura e Sasuke em conjunto.  
– Ainda bem. Naruto não te ouvi. – Insistiu Kakashi.  
– Porque é que a Sakura e o Sasuke têm que ir juntos? – Perguntou o Naruto, fazendo beicinho.  
– Porque foi assim que decidi. – Respondeu-lhe Kakashi.  
– Mas…  
– Mas nada, a decisão já esta tomada. A não ser que queiras ser tu a ir com o Sasuke… - vendo a cara que o Naruto fez, logo acrescenta. – Bem me parecia.  
– Irra Sensei! Hoje está muito rabugento, não está? – Falou Naruto.  
– Não, isso é impressão tua. Agora vamos, já perdemos muito tempo com esta conversa. Dispersem.  
– Hai. – Responderam os três em conjunto, desaparecendo no mesmo instante.  
Seguiram por direcções diferentes, divididos nas duplas escolhidas.  
Saltando por entre as árvores, Sasuke e Sakura seguiam lado a lado em silêncio.  
Num silêncio tal que chegava a irritar Sasuke, estranho, visto que ele sempre gostou do seu sossego e sempre que esta menina começava a falar, ele apenas desejava que ela se calasse.  
Mas agora não, ele estava a começar a ficar incomodado com este silêncio sepulcral, não era normal ela estar tão calada.  
– O gato comeu-te a língua? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando em frente.  
– Hum…? N – não, não é isso. – Disse Sakura surpresa com o comentário do garoto.  
– Então, porque o silêncio? – Continuou Sasuke.  
– Estava apenas a pensar numa coisa. – Disse Sakura. – Mas porque? Pensei que não gostavas quando falo muito, que te agrada mais quando estou calada e não te chateio. – Falou ela enquanto olhava Sasuke a partir do canto do olho para ver a reacção do rapaz.  
'' Também eu… '' sussurrou Sasuke, mais para si do que para Sakura, mas isso não a impediu de ouvir. – Só perguntei por perguntar. – Disse ele agora em voz alta.  
– Esta bem… - Disse Sakura tentando concentrar-se em olhar para a frente e não para a pessoa que estava ao seu lado.  
Sentiram um chakra proveniente de uma pequeníssima clareira que estava muito perto do lugar onde se encontravam. Seguiram logo para lá.  
Quando lá chegaram, não encontraram absolutamente nada, a clareira estava vazia, e não conseguiam sentir mais o chakra por perto. Resolveram sair um pouco de cima da árvore, para assim verem melhor se havia algo de errado.  
Sakura e Sasuke seguiam lado a lado, para o caso de ocorrer algum ataque, não estar cada um para o seu canto.  
De repente a meio da clareira o chão cede sobre o peso dos dois, e ambos caem num pequeno e fundo buraco.  
Sakura fica sentada por cima de Sasuke, este tentou mover-se mas só conseguiu fazer com que a garota cai-se ainda mais para cima dele.  
Sakura acumula chakra nas mãos e tenta escalar as paredes do buraco, sem grandes resultados.  
– A pessoa que escavou este buraco deve ter usado um genjutsu para impedir que quem cai-se aqui, não conseguisse sair assim com tanta facilidade. – Constatou Sasuke.  
– E agora? – Perguntou Sakura aflita.  
– Agora temos que esperar que Kakashi e Naruto nos encontrem. – Respondeu-lhe ele, olhando para cima.  
Sakura assentiu e calou-se, ficando a olhar fixamente para Sasuke, perdida nos seus pensamentos.  
Quando Sasuke se apercebeu, olhou rapidamente para a Sakura, fazendo com que os seus olhares se encontrassem por breves instantes, obrigando-a a desviar rapidamente os seus olhos.  
Sakura começou a olhar para baixo, envergonhada, sem dizer absolutamente nada.  
– O que foi? – Perguntou Sasuke olhando-a e falando com uma certa curiosidade.  
– N – nada… - Disse Sakura ainda olhando para baixo.  
Quando o rapaz notou que ela não ia dizer mais nada, exasperou.  
– Hunf… - bufou Sasuke impacientemente. – Tu és tão irritante. Mas não sei o porque de me estar a incomodar tanto com isto.  
A garota olhou para ele, confusa.  
– Incomodar! Com o quê?  
– Com o teu silêncio. Julgava que não gostava da tua alegria constante ou da tua simpatia, mas agora que não estas a dizer nada de jeito, eu até que sinto a falta da tua voz e do teu sorriso. É que o teu silêncio é tão irritante.  
– Tu gostas do meu riso? - Perguntou Sakura perplexa.  
– És mesmo irritante. – Disse Sasuke olhando directamente para os olhos de Sakura impedindo-a de olhar para outro lado qualquer.  
– E tu és muito orgulhoso. – Respondeu-lhe ela muito convicta.  
O olhar de Sasuke passou de frio para divertido.  
– Achas mesmo isso? – Perguntou com um tom de divertimento na voz.  
– Sim, acho. O teu orgulho é um dos teus maiores defeitos, mas também uma das tuas maiores qualidades.  
– Tenho mesmo razão.  
– Sobre o quê, posso saber?  
– Tu és mesmo muito irritante. – Disse Sasuke com grande naturalidade mas com divertimento na voz.  
– Hunf… - Bufou, desta vez, Sakura olhando para o lado irritada.  
Passaram-se assim alguns minutos, Sasuke continuava a olhar para a Sakura, que por sua vez olhava para o lado, tentando não cruzar o seu olhar com o do colega.  
– Sasuke-kun, posso-te pedir uma coisa? – Perguntou Sakura de repente muito envergonhada.  
– Pede. – Disse Sasuke muito rapidamente.  
– Dás-me um beijo? – Perguntou Sakura mais vermelha que vinte Hinatas juntas.  
– Um beijo? – Perguntou Sasuke surpreso, recebendo apenas um pequeno aceno de cabeça como resposta. Ficou quieto durante algum tempo, a olhar para a Sakura, dividido num conflito interior. Até que tomou uma decisão, não diria que foi a que a mente lhe ordenara mas sim a que o coração gritava, foi uma decisão espontânea. – Fica quieta. – Suspirou ele com a voz doce, enquanto se chegava mais perto de Sakura.  
Os olhos de Sasuke não estavam mais frios, e não restava nada do divertimento que tiveram até há poucos minutos.  
Agora os seus olhos continham um brilho pouco comum no moreno, aquele mar negro estava repleto por um sentimento desconhecido para ele, era algo que ele nunca tivera sentido antes, algo que ele desconhecia mas que julgava saber do que se tratava, lembrava-se de uma vez a sua mãe ter falado com ele acerca desse assunto.  
Os seus corpos estavam já muito próximos, visto que mesmo ela estando sentada em cima dele, Sasuke enlaçou os seus braços em torno da cintura da menina puxando-a mais para si; os seus lábios prestes a tocarem-se e as suas respirações já estavam misturadas.  
Mas no exacto momento em que os seus lábios se iam unir, ouvem Kakashi e Naruto a chamarem por eles.  
Afastam-se rapidamente, muito envergonhados, Sakura estava completamente corada, enquanto Sasuke tinha um pequeno rubor nas bochechas.  
– Hunf… - Bufou Sasuke algo constrangido.  
Naruto e Kakashi chagaram rapidamente ao pé dos dois e tiraram os de lá.  
– O que vos aconteceu, procuramos-vos por toda a parte. Como foram ali parar? Digo, afinal é apenas um buraco coberto por erva, uma armadilha de principiantes, e vocês caíram. – Falou, para não dizer xingou, o Naruto.  
– O buraco não estava com erva por cima, mas sim com terra aparentemente normal, que só desabou quando a pisamos. – Disse Sakura.  
– E então porque não saíram? Ficaram muito bem instalados os meninos? Muito próximos… – continuava o Naruto, divertindo-se a chatear Sasuke.  
– Mas eu tentei sair, só que as paredes devem ter alguma espécie de genjutsu que não me permitiu escala-las. – Explicou Sakura atónica.  
– E como tal aninharam-se mais um no outro. Certo? – Naruto continuava manhoso, não desistia de importunar os colegas.  
– Não digas asneiras Naruto. – Repreendeu-o Sakura um pouco envergonhada.  
– Não tens nada a ver com isso Dobe. – Sasuke fez-se ouvir pela primeira vez na conversa, a sua voz perdera a amabilidade que tivera à segundos atrás, voltara a estar fria, como sempre.  
– Ui!... – Gozava Naruto.  
Kakashi via tudo, mantendo-se à margem da conversa, a cara de irritação e de ciúme por parte do Uchiha mais novo era bem visível, ele não estava a gostar muito das perguntas do Naruto ou da proximidade que este mantinha de Sakura. Alguma coisa se tinha passado, ou iria se passar dentro daquele buraco se eles não tivessem interrompido.  
– Crianças!... Parem com isso. Vamos. – Interferiu Kakashi antes que Sasuke perdesse o autocontrolo e batesse no Naruto.  
Visto que Kakashi e Naruto já tinham apanhado os ladrões e recuperado os pergaminhos, regressaram todos para Konoha, sem que Sasuke e Sakura falassem uma única palavra, mas muitos olhares foram trocados entre estes dois.  
– E então, vão-me contar o que se passou dentro do buraco? – Perguntou Naruto muito curioso.  
– Naruto! – Exclamou Sakura enervada pela pergunta. – Como podes pensar uma coisa dessas? Tem mas é juízo.  
– Oh! Vá lá, nós bem vimos como vocês os dois estavam bem juntinhos quando chega-mos, só preciso da vossa confirmação. – Naruto não iria desistir.  
– Para de ser baka Naruto. Não se passou nada, e mesmo que tivesse passado não tens nada a ver com isso. É um assunto só meu e da Sakura. – Respondeu Sasuke não deixando transparecer nenhuma emoção, mas Kakashi e Sakura puderam notar que estava levemente irritado.  
Mas essa era a verdade. Ninguém, nem eles próprios sabiam o que se tinha passado dentro daquele buraco.  
Mas Sasuke tinha a certeza de uma coisa: Sakura tinha despertado nele um sentimento que ele pensava não ter, um sentimento tão forte que até chegava a doer. Tinha descoberto que era a Sakura que preenchia a sua vazia existência.


End file.
